Past and Future
by atwood-fan001
Summary: It's been four years since Theresa broke the big news to the Cohen's and friends. This is what happened. RM SS in the future. PLZ R&R!
1. Finding Him

The O.C.

Past and Future

By: Atwood-Fan001

A/N: I got this idea from "The Strip" and I need you guys to tell me what you think. It will be R/M and S/S in the end. I DO NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE! :D

Chapter One - Finding Him

Marissa Cooper walked into a small new restaurant that just moved to Newport. It was called "The Café," and everyone was talking about it. It had the best food and best people around. She couldn't resist the temptation to try it. She walked in, Seth and Summer at her heels. They all looked around and took in the sight.

"God, Coop. It's wonderful in here!"

"Yeah, Marissa. Good idea on coming here!"

Marissa smiled, proud of herself that she had brought them to the place. She knew they would be able to hang out here for awhile, good food and good friends. That's how it should be. She walked up to the hostess and the other two followed her.

The hostess seated them and was off. Seth, Summer, and Marissa were just looking down at the menus when a young man in an apron came to take their drinks. They were too busy to notice the young man's hands shaking, or that he tried to hide his face. They ordered Pepsi all around and the boy vanished.

"God, Coop. It's amazing that such a small place can be so heartwarming. I love it here. I hope the foods good."

Marissa smiled at Summer. "I know, Sum. I hope it is too. I've heard nothing but good things about this place."

"Yeah, well," Seth cut in, "I heard there is a waiter here that looks like he's been beaten a lot. Always black and blue around the eyes, you know. I hope it's just rumors though."

Both of the girls looked at Seth with a serious look. He threw his hands up, giving into the girls demands to shut up. The waiter came again, bringing the pop. They all began sipping away, the waiter pulling out paper to take their orders.

"Have you decided yet?"

They all looked at the menu again. "Coop, you go first. You're idea to come here."

"I'll have a…" Marissa started.

Summer and Seth looked at Marissa after she never finished her sentence. They were wondering what was wrong. They noticed that she was staring at the waiter. They both looked behind them to look at the waiter themselves. What they saw shocked them.

"Ryan!"

Ryan Atwood stood behind them. His eyes were the same ocean-blue, but not the rest of him. His hair was shaggy and he looked like he had been punched hundreds of times in the face. He looked worn down and about to collapse onto the floor. They all jumped up and tried to hug him, he quickly backed away.

"Ryan, don't you remember us?" Seth asked quietly.

"I'll… I'll go get you another waiter."

"Ryan, wait!" Summer shouted.

Before any of them could say anything else, he was gone into the kitchen. A few minutes later a new waiter appeared. He was much taller than Ryan. He looked much younger too. They watched as he approached the table.

"I'm sorry about that. May I take your orders?" He said.

"That waiter… do you know where he lives by chance?" Marissa asked quietly.

"Who? Ryan?" asked the waiter quietly.

"Yes," Summer said sharply.

"Um…" the waiter said. "I probably shouldn't give it to you. I'm the only one here who does know. Are you friends of his?"

"He used to live with me," Seth said quietly. "Foster brother."

"You're Seth!" the waiter said excitedly.

"Um… yeah." Seth said, confused.

"Sure," said the waiter. "Here's the address number. He's heading home right now."

"Thanks so much!" said Marissa happily.

Before anyone could say another word to the trio, they were out the door. The waiter smiled to himself as he cleared the drinks from the table. He wasn't going to charge them… he didn't even know their last names. He just shrugged and went back to work.

***********

"Daddy!" Rylie yelled excitedly.

"Hey, Sweetheart." Ryan said, picking up his four year old daughter.

"Your home from work early?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah," Ryan said with a smile. "Thought I've take some Father/Daughter time.

"Yes!" shouted the little four year old.

Ryan was cleaning up when there was a knock at the door. Rylie tried to answer it, but Ryan was quick to jump in front of her. He pushed her to the side, so that she couldn't be seen from the doorway. He opened the door, and quickly regretted it.

"Ryan!" Marissa said in disbelief.

"Why are you three here?" Ryan asked coldly.

"For you!" Summer said stubbornly.

"Just go away." Ryan said, beginning to close the door.

Seth shoved his way between the girls, putting his arm out, preventing Ryan from shutting the door. "Look, man. We've been looking for you for four years! And this is how you are grateful!?!"

Ryan walked outside, quickly turning to little Rylie. "Hunny, go to your room please? Daddy had to talk to these people for a moment."

"Ok, Daddy!" she said cheerfully and skipped off to her room.

Ryan watched as she disappeared into her room, and then closed the front door, turning back to Marissa, Summer, and Seth. They could tell he was exhausted and was barely on his feet. They just wanted to hug him and never let go.

"I'm not grateful, Seth." Ryan said coldly.

"What?" Summer asked as if she had not heard correctly.

"For four years now I've been raising Rylie on my own. I've never needed anyone. Now, you three show up. I'm not your charity case anymore. I'm in college and I'm going to get my life back on track. I'm a sophomore just like you three. I've been trying to stay out of your radar, and I had been doing a good job of it!"

The three were stunned. They didn't quite know what to say. They couldn't believe that Ryan had raised Rylie alone. They all had the same question running through their minds.

"Where is Theresa?" Marissa finally managed to ask.

"Like I know." Ryan spat out, furiously. "Probably out fucking Eddie or something, having more kids. I don't care anymore. All I need is Rylie."

"Ryan, Man. Come on, let us in and we can talk." Seth said quietly.

Ryan stood there for a moment, finally opening the front door. He allowed everyone to walk in before he did. He shut the door behind him. He looked around, knowing they wouldn't be impressed.

"It's a simple tour. Rylie's room is to the right, and mine is on the left." He said quietly, slipping his hands into his dirty jean pockets.

They were shocked when Rylie let them into her room. It was beautiful, much like Summer's and Marissa's when they were little. Seth was truly impressed. Ryan's room was another story.

"Oh my God, Summer!" Marissa called from Ryan's room.

Seth and Summer quickly huddled into Ryan's room. They couldn't believe what they saw. There was only a mattress on the floor with a torn blanket covering it and a nearly destroyed pillow. There was a shelf with a bunch of pictures that they all recognized at once.

They all turned to back to see Ryan in the living room, holding little Rylie in his arms. They couldn't believe he lived the way he did or that he had given everything up for his child… they were so proud of him, yet so sorry at the same time.

A/N: That's chapter one! What did yah think? Good, bad? Let me know! Thanks


	2. Homecoming

The O.C.

Past and Future

By: Atwood-Fan001

Homecoming

Ryan held little Rylie in his arms, she seemed scared. She was crying. He was holding her and whispering to her, and… singing to her. They watched as she slowly fell asleep in his arms.

Ryan walked past the three others and placed Rylie in her bed. On his way out his leg gives out and he falls to the floor. He purposely lands on his right arm to stop the thud from waking Rylie up.

"Shit…"

Seth ran over to Ryan, helping him to his feet. Summer watches as Seth moves Ryan to the couch and helps him sit down. Marissa stands in awe at what she has witnessed.

"Man, you need some rest…" Seth started.

"Don't lecture me, Seth." Ryan said sharply.

"Ryan, he's right. You don't look good at all." Summer said with compassion in her voice.

"No time. School in the morning, work right after that. Homework and supper for Rylie when I get home." Ryan said, looking down at the ground.

"That's it." Marissa finally said. "Ryan, get your clothes. Seth, go grab Rylie. Summer, get her some clothes and some of her things. Ryan can tell you what she'll need."

"Marissa…" Ryan tried to say.

"No, Ryan. You're going home with us, now." Marissa said, not backing down. "I haven't been looking for you for four years to let you slip away."

Ryan just stood up, and walked to his room. He threw his four other shirts and jeans into a bag, and then packed Rylie's things for her. He carried all the stuff to the jeep, regardless of the other three's complaints about his shape. 

"Mom and Dad will be glad to see you, Man." Seth said quietly.

Ryan just looked down at the sleeping girl in his lap. She was sleeping so peacefully that he didn't want to wake her up. Summer sat up front while Seth drove. Marissa sat in back with Ryan. It was the hardest car ride he had to endure.

***********

The jeep pulled into the Cohen's driveway. It was the same as he had remembered it. The white, the height, the luxury. He remembered it well. He had gotten so use to it within the year that he was with them, and he regretted that. He didn't deserve it, Rylie did.

"Ryan!" The shout came from the house.

Ryan looked up as he got out of the car, the sleeping Rylie still in his arms. He saw Kirsten and Sandy standing outside the front door. They were smiling, and Kirsten was in tears. Ryan looked down, smiling at his darling daughter. Seth walked up behind him, resting his arm on his shoulder.

"Welcome home." He said quietly.

Ryan took a deep breath and began his assent into the giant house. It had been four years since he had been here, and yet it was like yesterday to him. They all waited for Ryan to speak as they watched him look around.

"It hasn't changed," Ryan said quietly.

"You'd be surprised," Kirsten said, suppressing tears.

"The Pool House is waiting for you," Sandy said with a smile.

Just as Ryan was about to move toward the Pool House, the little critter in his arms began to squirm around. He knew she was going to wake up. He didn't bother to try and stop her. She slowly opened her eyes.

She looked at him and blinked a few times, "Where are we Daddy?"

Ryan smiled, and shifted Rylie so she could see Kristen and Sandy. He waited for her response to seeing them. He was not surprised as everyone else was when she finally realized who she was looking at.

"Grandma Kirsten! Grandpa Sandy!" she squealed as she scrambled to give them a hug.

They all looked at Ryan in disbelief. Ryan smiled slightly as he moved toward them. He watched as Sandy and Kirsten gave her big hugs and then she ran back to Ryan. He picked her up and whispered something to her. She got down and walked over to Seth and Summer.

"Aunt Summer, Uncle Seth… would you please show me the Pool House?"

They didn't know what to say, Rylie took their hands and they led her to the Pool House. This left Ryan, Sandy, Kirsten, and Marissa alone. He knew he needed to talk to them.

"I'm sorry." He finally said.

Kirsten began to cry, pulling Ryan into a hug. Sandy soon joined her, leaving Marissa feeling out of place. She began to walk towards the door, but Ryan soon stopped her.

"Please don't go!" He begged.

She stopped in her tracks. "What?"

A tear ran down his face, "Don't leave… please?"

She looked at Ryan, unsure of what he wanted. He got up and walked over to her, tears rolling non-stop now. She tried to hold back her own tears, it didn't work. She began to cry as Ryan finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry for disappearing with Theresa like that. I didn't know what to do, all I did know is that I had to be there for Rylie! I've missed you all so much, especially you, Marissa! Please, don't leave me now!"

Marissa fell into Ryan's arms. He held her as tight as he could, never wanting to let her go. It had so long, and they had all wanted this for so long. They held each other for what seemed like hours. Sandy and Kirsten could only smile.

Marissa whispered into his ear, "Welcome home, Ryan."


End file.
